Tem um grifo no quarto da minha irmãzinha One Shot
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: eles eram os irmaos mais velhos e sempre pensaram em proteger a sua irmazinha, mas como proteger ela se tem um grifo no quarto dela?


**Tem um grifo no quarto da minha irmãzinha???**

Guilherme Weasley, mais conhecido como Gui, tinha acabado de aparatar na Toca, ele respira fundo para sentir o aroma familiar daquela casa, a sua casa de infância, o ponto seguro de toda aquela guerra, ele caminha calmamente até a porta, ele se vira e vê o nascer do sol, ia ser um dia bom, se ele não tivesse que descansar para se recuperar das viagens ele teria apreciado mais, mas desde que o professor Dumbledore tinha reativado a Ordem ele tinha sido um dos contatos fora da Inglaterra para juntar pessoas para ajudar na causa, ele estremece ao pensar em quantas aparatações ele tinha feito naquele mês, com certeza quando ele colocasse a cabeça em um travesseiro ele não tinha certeza quando acordaria, ele pensa em Fleur, ela tinha preferido ficar na França um pouco com os pais, mas Merlin que ele já sentia falta dela, talvez era isso que a mãe dele sempre tentou explicar sobre o amor, ele sai de seus devaneios e bate com a varinha três vezes na porta que arde um vermelho intenso antes de a porta abrir, ele ainda não acreditava que Hermione, uma garota de dezesseis anos tinha criado aquele feitiço protetor e que identificava os bruxos que batiam na casa, mesmo que alguém roubasse sua varinha, o feitiço leria a sua assinatura mágica, era um feitiço genial em tempos de guerra, ele lembra com um sorriso quando ele comentou sobre o feitiço com um dos amigos quebradores de maldição, o homem era cético sobre o feitiço, mas quando ele conheceu Hermione, ele estava prestes a pedir a garota em casamento, e claro que vendo a cara de Rony fez já tinha assustado qualquer um que tentasse roubar a "sua Mione".

Ele abre a porta e esfrega os olhos, o cansaço estava o matando, ele encara as escadas com um suspiro, só mais alguns passos para seu merecido descanso, ele começa a subir, ficaria no quarto de Percy, aquele pirralho ingrato que ousou ofender os pais dele, como poderia falar que o pai dele era um inútil? Um homem batalhador que fazia de tudo para que seus filhos tivessem o melhor, mas sem perder a alma como alguém do ministério? Gui bufa, sabia bem a resposta, Percy era um homem ambicioso, tudo eram regras e poder, nada mais importava, ele tinha sido monitor chefe, sabia o que era seguir regras, mas ele também tinha aprendido que algumas regras não devem reger sua vida, ele suspira e sobe mais alguns degraus, quem sabe quando aquela guerra infernal tiver acabado a família dele poderia voltar a ser unida novamente?

Ele ouve o som do flú e se vira curioso, ele encontra o seu outro irmão, Carlinhos, este aparentava também não ter dormido direito.

-Oi Gui –ele fala antes de um bocejo, Carlinhos também tinha sido mandado com ordens de recrutar pessoas para a Ordem na colônia de dragões na Romênia e pelos paises próximos, se ele tivesse passado pelo que Gui passou, ele sabia que o irmão logo cairia em uma cama e não acordaria tão cedo.

-Oi Carlinhos –ele coça os olhos de novo, desejava tanto a cama dele –Você também se sente quebrado desde que esta guerra começou? –Carlinhos bufa e fala.

-Depois disso, eu não vou querer aparatar ou usar a viagem de Flú por um ano –os dois se encaram e bufam em diversão, depois daquela guerra eles entrariam em férias de meses, eles começam a subir novamente as escadas quando ouvem um som, era um som estranho, como um baque no chão, mas era diferente.

-O que e isso? –Gui fala alerta, nunca tinha ouvido aquele som estranho.

-Não sei... –Carlinhos fala já pegando a varinha, domando dragões as pessoas ficam espertas sobre barulhos –Mas... Parece... –

-O que? –Gui fala alarmado enquanto subia as escadas, o som estava aumentando a medida que ele subia.

-Com uma cauda de animal... –os olhos de Gui voam largos, um animal? Que tipo de animal poderia fazer aquele som com a cauda? E onde em céus os pais dele arrumaram um animal tão grande para fazer tal barulho?

-Onde os nossos pais poderiam ter arrumado um animal tão grande para fazer este barulho? –Gui pergunta alarmado, se lembrava agora do som, era o mesmo que algumas esfinges faziam em tumbas onde guardavam os tesouros.

-Eu não sei... –Carlinhos fala indeciso, mas os olhos dele alargam ao perceber de onde vem o som –merlin... A... A coisa... Tá no quarto da Gina –Gui quase enfarta ao imaginar um animal no quarto de sua irmã, quem teria colocado lá? Os pais dele não eram loucos para fazer isso? Seriam comensais? Eles teriam colocado um animal no quarto da irmãzinha dele para a ferir? Os pensamentos obscuros voam sobre a mente de Gui que sai correndo pelos degraus até o quarto da irmã, mas antes mesmo que ele pudesse abrir a porta, Carlinhos o segura e fala silencioso –Não seja besta... Temos que ver que animal esta lá antes de tentar qualquer coisa... –ele segurava a varinha fortemente na mão –Na conta de três? –Gui afirma e Carlinhos eleva os dedos, quando ele fecha o ultimo dedo, eles abrem a porta vagarosamente, o que eles viram lá, era uma visão um tanto perturbadora.

Deitada em um colchão no chão, estava Gina adormecida, ela estava agarrada a algo, mas este algo era o que vinha fazendo aquele som misterioso, suas asas enormes pareciam servir de cobertor enquanto sua pelagem meio de penas meio de pelo servia como colchão para a pequena irmã deles.

No quarto da pequena irmã deles se encontrava um dos maiores grifos que eles já tinham visto na vida, o animal em questão os encara por um breve momento, aqueles olhos verdes pareciam familiares para eles, mas tudo o que se passava na mente daqueles dois era, tinha um grifo no quarto da minha irmãzinha, tinha um grifo no quarto da minha irmãzinha.

-O que vamos fazer? –Gui pergunta alarmado para o irmão, este o encara em choque e fala.

-Como e que eu vou saber? –Gui encara o irmão incrédulo e fala.

-O especialista em animais da casa e você –Carlinhos bufa e fala.

-Só que os animais que eu cuido são quatro vezes maiores, tem couro um pouco mais frágil e são répteis... Que eu saiba Grifos foram muito usados por aqueles cadáveres que você desenterra –Gui suspira e fala.

-Vamos nos acalmar... A Gina parece que não notou que esta correndo perigo... O grifo parece diferente... Eu não sei... Não parece que ele vai atacar ela... –Carlinhos fica um tanto inseguro e fala.

-Você sabe algum feitiço para atordoar aquela coisa? –ele aponta para a porta de Gina, mas Gui estremece e fala.

-A última vez que tentamos estuporar uma coisa dessas, só deixamos a coisa mais brava e um dos nossos quase perdeu um braço –Carlinhos treme a cabeça e fala.

-Mas não podemos deixar a nossa irmãzinha com aquela coisa –

-Eu sei disso Carlinhos... Mas o que vamos fazer? –os dois ficam em silencio por um tempo e logo ele bufa e fala cansado –Não tem jeito... Vamos ter que usar o feitiço atordoante nessa coisa... E tirar Gina de lá o mais rápido possível... Quem sabe eu possa lacrar o quarto da Gina até pudermos nos livrar desse animal? –Carlinhos coça os olhos novamente e fala.

-Parece o único plano que temos... Como faremos? –Gui pensa e fala.

-Você tem mais pratica em feitiços atordoantes do que eu... Quando você acertar ele... eu faço um feitiço convocatório em Gina e lacramos a porta... Esta bem? –Carlinhos acena e os dois se encostam perto da porta tentando ouvir a besta lá dentro, Gui acena para Carlinhos que se posiciona –AGORA –Gui abre a porta e antes mesmo que Carlinhos pudesse falar algo, o grifo deixa um rugido sair e com um bater de asas, Carlinhos voa para trás e bate Gui, este tinha seguido o irmão para fazer o feitiço convocatório em Gina.

-Merlin... Minhas costas... –Gui fala ao que Carlinhos resmunga algo sobre o grifo e bater com o traseiro dele nas escadas.

-Você não disse que era um plano bom? –Carlinhos reclama ao que ele tenta se levantar.

-Você acha que eu ia saber que o grifo faria isso? Além do que, como e que íamos saber que ele previu que íamos atordoar ele e usar o feitiço convocatório em Gina? Ele rebateu meu feitiço no mesmo instante que eu lancei... –Nisso passos vêem em direção dos dois irmãos.

-Em nome de Merlin... O que esta acontecendo aqui? –Rony, com o cabelo mais desarrumado possível, com uma Hermione um tanto desorientada apoiada nele, pergunta amuado.

-Rony... Tem um... Tem um... –

-O que Gui? Por Merlin... O Voldinho esta tentando bater na porta que a Mione criou ou o que? –Rony fala impaciente, o que aconteceu para os irmãos estarem assim?

-Tem um grifo no quarto da Gina –Rony pisca para eles sem entender.

-O que? –Hermione resmunga algo, mas nenhum deles ouve direito, mas as orelhas do Rony parecem ficar ainda mais vermelhas.

-Tem. Um. Grifo. No. Quarto. Da. Gina –Carlinhos fala pausadamente para que o irmão mais novo entendesse.

-Eu sei disso Carlinhos... Por Merlin... O que aconteceu com vocês dois? –

-O que aconteceu com a gente? –Gui pergunta alarmado –tem um grifo no quarto da nossa irmã e você vem nos perguntar o que aconteceu com a gente? –Hermione suspira e fala ainda desorientada.

-O que tem demais ela dormir abraçada a um grifo macio que mais parece um bichinho de pelúcia? –ela se vira para Rony –Vamos voltar para a cama Rony... –Rony estava ficando completamente vermelho diante das observações sem coerência de Hermione.

-Vocês tem que nos ajudar –Gui fala quase suplicando, será que eles não viam que a situação era complicada?

-No que? Gui, se você precisa de alguém para criar um feitiço para que você use na porta do quarto para quando a Fleur chegar e vocês não serem interrompidos em certas atividades, pelo amor da Merlin, volte quando meu cérebro estiver funcionando –Carlinhos teve que sufocar uma risada ao ver o irmão mais velho quase queimar de vergonha diante da quase cunhada.

-Que reunião e esta? –Todos se viram para ver Hellen e Samantha saindo do quarto dos gêmeos, elas estavam um tanto bravas por serem acordadas antes de alguma hora descente.

-Estamos tentando explicar para o Rony e para a Mione (embora ela não parecesse estar entendendo nada nessas horas) e tentando pedir a ajuda deles porque Gui e eu acabamos de voltar de viagens incontáveis, enfrentamos alguns perigos e encontramos um grifo no quarto da nossa irmãzinha... Será que ninguém pode entender que isso e uma situação seria e que precisamos de ajuda? –Hellen encara Samantha que apenas boceja e fala.

-Certo... E a "situação perigosa" seria? –Gui estava quase puxando os cabelos em frustração e fala.

-Será que vocês foram amaldiçoados com algum feitiço de confusão ou algo parecido? Será que ninguém entende que um Grifo e um animal perigoso e que tem um dos mais espertos e fortes no quarto da nossa irmã? –Nisso dois estalos e os gêmeos aparecem nas escadarias.

-Ora vejam só, os destemidos agentes da ordem –Fred fala com um sorriso.

-Nossos modelos de vida –Jorge finge enxugar lágrimas dos olhos.

-Os poderosos bruxos que nos ensinaram a maravilha da comedia –Fred se curva ao que Jorge completa.

-O que devemos a honra dessa reunião secreta nos degraus da nossa querida Toca? –Carlinhos se levanta e fala.

-Fred... Jorge... Vocês podem nos ajudar... Estamos tentando explicar a eles que tem um grifo no quarto da Gina, mas parece que eles não entendem que tem um animal perigoso no quarto da nossa irmãzinha... Por Merlin... Vocês podem nos ajudar? –Fred e Jorge se encaram e começam a falar.

-Vocês acabaram de chegar de uma missão importante para a ordem... –Fred fala calmamente.

-Tentando recrutar pessoas no mundo inteiro... –Jorge completa encostando na parede.

-Estão completamente exaustos... –Fred.

-Chegam em nossa querida Toca... –Jorge.

-Lar das nossas melhores recordações quando éramos inocentes criancinhas... –Fred.

-Para terem o merecido descanso... –Jorge.

-Quando por algum evento... –Fred.

-Vocês notam que tem algum animal feroz no quarto da nossa irmãzinha preferida... –Jorge.

-E vocês tentaram algo que não deveria... –Fred.

-Que não deu certo... –Jorge.

-Só para acordar este povo... –Fred.

-A mione nem tanto... –Jorge.

-Realmente... Nunca vi ela nesse estado meio distraída... –Fred.

- Devemos brincar com ela? –Jorge fala com um sorriso, mas Fred treme a cabeça.

-Não... Ela nos amaldiçoaria depois e o Roniquinho poderia nos comer com a forma interessante dele –Jorge finge ponderar e fala.

-Sem contar... –

-Que nossos irmãos estão ficando impacientes conosco –Fred.

-Voltando ao assunto... –Jorge.

-Vocês estão tentando explicar para eles... –Fred.

-Que tem um grifo... –Jorge.

-Feroz... – Fred.

-Mau... –Jorge.

-Inteligente... –Fred.

-Talvez nem tanto –Jorge fala com uma sobrancelha elevada.

-Este em questão é sim –Fred fala com um suspiro.

-Realmente sim... –Jorge.

-Mas devemos crer... –Fred.

-Que eles estão ficando impacientes –Jorge.

-Então eles não conseguiram que este povo entenda... –Fred.

-Que nossa irmãzinha pode correr algum risco... –Jorge.

-Com tal animal no quarto dela... –Fred.

-E eles querem... –Jorge.

-Que ajudemos a explicar a estes seres dorminhocos... –Fred.

-Para que juntos... –Jorge.

-Pudéssemos derrotar tal animal e salvar nossa irmãzinha... –Fred completa.

-Mas o que nós ficamos nos perguntando... –Jorge fala solene enquanto se vira para o gêmeo dele e juntos falam.

-Qual e o problema? –Carlinhos quase bate a cabeça na parede ao ver os irmãos ligando tão pouco com a segurança da irmãzinha deles.

-PELO AMOR DE MERLIN... SERÁ QUE NENHUM DE VOCÊS VÊEM QUE A GINA ESTA CORRENDO PERIGO COM UM ANIMAL DAQUELES NO QUARTO DELA??? MERLIN ME AJUDE, POR QUE EU JÁ NÃO ESTOU ENTENDENDO MAIS NADA... –Nisso a voz da Sra Weasley chega até eles.

-Pelos céus Guilherme Weasley... O que e toda esta gritaria? –Gui e Carlinhos olham para a mãe dele como a salvação daquele conflito todo, Carlinhos vai até a mãe e fala tão calmo quanto pode.

-Mãe... Eu não quero que a senhora fique alarmada... Mas temos um problema aqui... –Molly o encara sem entender e fala.

-Não me deixe tão preocupada Carlos Weasley... O que aconteceu? –Todos respiram fundo ao que Gui fala de uma vez.

-Tem um grifo no quarto da Gina –Gui e Carlinhos esperavam que a mãe deles fosse ter um ajuste, que ela gritaria e tentaria salvar a filha do animal perigoso, mas o que ela fez surpreendeu ainda mais eles.

-Então ele dormiu com ela de novo? Está bem... Mas o que tem isso? –Gui joga as mãos para o alto e fala exasperado.

-Pelo amor de Merlin... Você também não mãe –Molly eleva uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Eu ainda estou esperando uma explicação Guilherme... Por que toda esta gritaria? –Nisso o Sr Weasley desce bocejando.

-Bom dia Weasleys e garotas –ele manda um sorriso para Hellen, Samantha e Hermione, ele encara os filhos mais velhos e fala –Bom dia Guilherme e Carlos... Eu esperei que quando vocês chegassem, que vocês descansariam um pouco... –Carlinhos suspira e fala.

-Pai... Será que você não vai estar como eles? –ele aponta para todos, menos Gui –Será que você vai nos ajudar a salvar a Gina? –o Sr Weasley eleva uma sobrancelha e fala.

-O que aconteceu com a Gininha? –Gui suspira, o pai dele estava preocupado com a irmãzinha dele, quem sabe ele ajudaria.

-Tem um grifo no quarto da Gina, papai... Mas ninguém entende que a situação e critica –ele manda uma carranca para todos e encara o pai dele esperançoso, mas este apenas encara o filho sem entender e fala.

-Eu não vejo do qual perigo vocês estão se referindo... –

-MERLIN... VOCÊS ENLOUQUECERAM??? TEM UM GRIFO NO QUARTO DA GINA... UM GRIFO QUE PODE ESTRAÇALHAR ELA... PODE COMER ATÉ MESMO OS OSSOS DELA... QUE PODE... –Mas nisso a porta de Gina abre e esta sai bocejando.

-Credo Gui... Por que toda esta gritaria? –Mas antes mesmo que ela pudesse terminar de falar, Gui e Carlinhos agarram ela e a abraçam com força, eles se separam um pouco e ficam conferindo a irmãzinha deles –certo... Eu amo vocês dois também... Mas por Merlin... O que deu em vocês hoje? –Hermione ainda grunhia algo e fala com sono.

-Estão tendo chilique por causa do seu grifo de pelúcia... Merlin, que parece que eles nunca viram uma menina dormindo com um bicho de pelúcia... Eu duvido muito se não tem uma coelhinha de pelúcia no quarto de Fleur e um dragãozinho no quarto de qualquer paquera de Carlinhos –ela se aconchega nos braços de Rony e murmura algo que só Rony ouve e ele cora de novo.

Gina encara os dois irmãos e fala.

-Por que vocês estavam tão preocupados? E só um grifo... –

-Só um grifo? SÓ UM GRIFO? –Carlinhos fala exasperado –Merlin foguinho... E só um grifo que pode estraçalhar teus ossos e te comer em uma bocada –Gina suspira e se vira para os demais.

-Devo crer que nenhum de vocês contaram para eles sobre o grifo não? –A maioria tinha sorrisos marotos ao que Molly mandava um olhar um tanto divertido e um tanto censurado –Não mamãe, ele apenas me deixou abraçar ele enquanto dormíamos –ele faz uma careta ao que a mãe dela sorri mais ainda.

-Eu devo ter entrado na casa errada –Gui fala quase catatônico –Onde em Merlin esta a família que mataria um dragão se ele estivesse a um quilometro da filhinha preciosa deles? –Todos rodam os olhos ao que eles começam a descer para a cozinha.

-Vocês vão deixar aquele animal lá em cima? –Carlinhos pergunta quase no mesmo estado do irmão, será que eles foram atingidos por algum feitiço que os fizeram ter esta alucinação?

-Daqui a pouco ele vai descer... Vocês assustaram ele... –Gina se vira para a mãe dela e fala –Mãe... Acho melhor a senhora conversar com ele... Ele estava morrendo de vergonha quando estes dois tentaram algo e ele teve que os jogar para fora do meu quarto –Molly suspira e praticamente grita.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER, DESÇA AQUI AGORA MESMO –Todas as cabeças se viram para o menino que descia as escadas, todos sorriem menos Gui e Carlinhos, estes se levantam e começam a falar ao mesmo tempo.

-Onde o senhor estava??? –Gui.

-Você não sabia que tinha um grifo no quarto da Gina??? –Carlinhos.

-Você prometeu cuidar dela... –Gui.

-E quando voltamos de uma missão... Encontramos um grifo no quarto dela??? –Carlinhos.

-E onde o senhor estava enquanto isso? –Gui fala ao que Harry se senta ao lado de Gina e se vira para eles.

-Estava o tempo todo no quarto da Gina –os dois olham para ele perplexos e falam.

-Não... –Gui.

-Você não estava... –Carlinhos.

-Nós entramos no quarto dela... –Gui.

-Só tinha ela abraçada a aquela coisa... –Carlinhos.

-E mais ninguém... –Gui.

-Mas ele estava –Gina fala com um tom bravo, a famosa raiva dos Weasleys estava começando a aparecer.

-Então ele estava escondido? –Gui pergunta sem entender.

-Talvez atrás do grifo –Carlinhos tenta compreender, mas nisso todas as atenções se voltam para Hermione que fala, ainda sonâmbula.

-Pelo amor de Merlin... Vocês não podem ser tão cabeçudos... Será que vocês não entendem que a Gina nunca estava em perigo, porque era o Harry na forma animaga mais forte dele? Merlin que as vezes vocês parecem o Rony quando não acorda direito... –Hermione fecha os olhos e se encosta em Rony –Eu adoro dormir abraçada ao Dragão do Rony... E quentinho... Mas as escamas incomodam um pouco... –Ela toma uma dose cheia de café e então encara todos na cozinha, ela sente as bochechas queimarem e fala –Eu... Eu acho... Que isso não e um daqueles sonhos onde eu posso falar tudo que eu posso e não ligar por que e só um sonho não? –Nisso a mesa explode com riso ao que Rony e Mione coram diante do olhar repressor da Sra Weasley, Gui e Carlinhos encaram Harry em assombro, não acreditavam que quase tinham tentado enfrentar um dos bruxos mais poderosos do mundo.

Os dois se encaram por um tempo e logo estremecem, um pensamento acontece entre os dois e eles suspiram.

Era seguro ter um grifo no quarto da irmãzinha deles, ainda mais quando o grifo em questão e um dos bruxos mais poderosos do mundo e que amava a irmãzinha em questão, eles tomam os cafés deles silenciosos e adormecem rapidamente, tentariam esquecer de grifos, quarto da irmã deles e bruxos poderosos, que por coincidência eram irmãos deles, que riam até se acabar deles na mesa do café.

**ESTA FICS VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA MINHA NOVA AMIGA QUE FAZ NIVER QUARTA... MEUS PARABENS LINDA DANDA...RSRSRS ADORO SEUS COMENTARIOS.. ESPERO QUE VC GOSTE DA FICS... ATE QUALQUER DIA LINDA... E NOVAMENTE MEUS PARABENS.. TUDO DE BOM PARA VC... QUE ESTA DATA ESPECIAL SEJA REPLETA DE ALEGRIAS, FELICIDADE, SAUDE, PAZ E MUITO AMOR PARA VC...**

**TE ADORO.**

**E NOVAMENTE.**

**MEUS PARABENS..RSRS**


End file.
